<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Золотое солнце пустыни by Marafel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084771">Золотое солнце пустыни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel'>Marafel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental travel, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gaara has a twin, Gen, Kin - sister twin, Separated as a child, Survival, Trapped in another world, Twins, intruder, kazekage does not like his children, the main character dies first for rebirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Собаку но Кин могла вырасти весёлой и очаровательной девушкой, если бы не страшный миг, когда брат-близнец убил её. Благодаря вселению чужой души, младшая дочь Казекаге сумела выжить и пробудить клановый элемент, возвеличивший Суну. Выбор невелик: остаться послушной марионеткой старейшин или стать той, кто будет самостоятельно вершить свою судьбу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воспользовавшись паролем на баннере, я подключилась к сети, решив скоротать время самым проверенным способом. Пока сестра заполняла документы, необходимые для открытия новой ячейки, и отсутствовала, заняться было нечем. А так браузер с недосмотренной серией предлагал продолжить просмотр на том же моменте, на котором остановился пользователь сорок минут назад. То есть, когда наша компания отправилась в город с благородной целью — выгулять затворницу-меня и выполнять невероятно важные взрослые дела умницы-сестры. Сначала дело, затем отдых. Вот так подросток, отчаянно увиливающий от подготовки к экзаменам, оказался в людном банке, надежно заняв часть гостевого дивана. Мягко и комфортно, а наушники дополнили образ, разом отключив у посетителей звук, заменив его на озвучку сейю.</p><p>При желании можно было включить субтитры, но после просмотра…отого аниме мне это не требовалось. Превосходная память позволяла бегло переводить японские слова на понятный и родной язык, если же нет, то лица героев говорили всё за себя. Большинство представителей одного и того же жанра имели понятный и предсказуемый сюжет, с каждым месяцем найти интересное зрелище становилось всё сложнее. Пресловутые списки «100 аниме, которые…», «Топ лучших аниме», «Подборка от анимешников…» ничуть не помогали, добрую половину контента можно было предугадать еще с первых строк, а оставшиеся были просмотрены задолго до составления текста.</p><p>Конечно, была неприкосновенная заначка, сериалы из которой не надоедали даже после очередного пересмотра. И пусть сюжет ближайших серий я могла пересказать лишь по первым секундам заставки, а герои получили ярлык клишированных и заштампованных, при виде знакомых с детства мордашек в груди что-то щемило, а глаза обжигало горячим. Наверное, странно, но трагедии, созданные фантазией японского мангаки волновали меня больше, чем реальные проблемы. Хотя конфликты стран, глобальные проблемы никаким боком не касались ни семьи, ни друзей, ни даже маленького городка, а вот персонажи были рядом, ближе чем кто-либо другой.</p><p>Ага, даже на заставке светился пейзаж Конохи и повзрослевшие шиноби. Смартфон же всегда был если не под рукой, то в пределах досягаемости уж точно. С семи лет я засыпала в обнимку с плюшевым девятихвостым лисенком, заботливо сделанным рукодельницей-бабушкой, вот уже как три года просыпалась под опенинги, первым делом видя стену с плакатами.</p><p>Увлечение японской анимацией переросло в страсть к азиатской культуре. Ярое желание обязательно выучить язык, чтобы обязательно встретиться с кумиром-мангакой лично, не нашло понимание у общества, но результат, продемонстрированный на японском говоре, впечатлил даже отца, до последнего твердившего что-то о подростковом энтузиазме.</p><p>Молчаливый просмотр продлился от силы пять минут. Наблюдая за вторжением Акацуки в Суну, я совсем забыла, что нахожусь в людном месте, а наушники вовсе не обещают изоляцию от окружающего мира. Давненько меня не отрывали от просмотра таким наглым образом — несильным тычком в плечо и появившейся тяжестью на плече.</p><p>Какая-то малявка, лет эдак семи на вид, прислонилась ко мне и с интересом пялилась на экран. Девчонка не спешила показывать свое «фи» из-за царапин или плохого качества, молча таращась на песчаные волны Гаары. Мамаши рядом не оказалось, а прогнать ребенка не позволяла совесть и солидарность младшей сестры. К тому же, от совместного просмотра ничего не случится. Странно только, что её заинтересовал не самый мирный боевик.</p><p>— Не выключай, — попросила девчонка, цепляясь за мою руку.</p><p>Заговорила она в момент паузы, поэтому и была услышана. Однако, тяжело вздохнув при этом, я протянула ребёнку наушник. Всё равно ведь не поймёт, плохому не научится. Бегай по экрану Хидан или Анко, ещё бы подумала, а стоит ли, но молодой Казекаге выглядел вполне приличным.</p><p>— А что у него с глазами? — тихо спросила мелочь, снова выловив тихий момент.</p><p>И как только умудрялась? Видно же, что с каноном не знакома, смотрит в первый раз. Глаза от интереса блестят, зрачки расширились. Уж я-то знаю, почему. Голос у джинчуурики неподражаемый, слушала бы вечность, а потом попросила повторить. Однако Гаара обходил прочих конкурентов за счёт других качеств, поэтому понравился и семилетней девчонке.</p><p>— Устал и долго не спал, — не слишком доброжелательно сообщила я. — У меня такие же, а как подрастешь, то и у тебя появятся.</p><p>— Вы что родственники? — искренне удивилась девчонка, ничуть не напуганная перспективой стать пандой.</p><p>— Просто сонные люди. Лучше смотри, тут сейчас эпик начнётся.</p><p>Мелочь прижалась ближе, обдавая руку теплом. Для такой малообщительной особы, как я, это было слишком странно и необычно, однако, ничуть не ужасно. Напротив, желание шевельнуться и свалить куда подальше исчезло. Замерев в не самой удобной позе, я смотрела вовсе не на экран, а на ещё мелкую макушку. Светлые волосенки были заплетены в детские хвостики, на резинках красовались бабочки. Весь вид девчонки говорил о беззаботном детстве, когда весь мир прекрасен и невинен.</p><p>Меня обдало холодом — хлопнула дверь. В банк вошёл мужчина с рюкзаком на плечах и темной шапке на голове. Наши взгляды встретились, но, не найдя ничего занимательного, так же быстро разошлись. Он пошёл к столам, собираясь заняться важными взрослыми делами, а я вернулась к присмотру за чужим ребёнком. Отчего-то ещё несколько минут забыть странный оттенок радужки никак не удавалось.</p><p>Чёрный, лихорадочно блестящий. Губы изогнулись в кривой усмешке. Пальцы на лямках подрагивали. Каждый шаг решительной походки будто отзывался беззвучным громом в моей голове.</p><p>Смотря на розовое платьице, я не видела приторной ткани — перед глазами застыла чужая фигура.</p><p>Вот застыла и всё! Тряхнув головой, попыталась прогнать навязчивый образ, но не вышло. Вместо этого девчонка подняла голову и уставилась на меня. Голубые глаза смотрели с искренним беспокойством, несмотря на то, что для малявки я была слишком взрослой незнакомкой.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — прошептала почти беззвучно, стараясь убедить не её, а себя.</p><p>Тщетно.</p><p>— Почему ты говоришь неправду, сестрица? — непонимающе спросила девчонка, состроив обиженную рожицу. — Ты побледнела, совсем как та птичка стала.</p><p>Сравнение с глиняной птицей Дейдары было слишком забавным, невольно я улыбнулась и потрепала мелочь по голове. Та сразу уловила изменения в моем настроении и обняла меня крепко-крепко. Ох, откуда столько силы?</p><p>— Полегче, — прохрипела я, — задохнусь же…</p><p>И в этот момент…</p><p>— Только попробуй вызвать охрану — мигом пристрелю!</p><p>… раздался оглушительный хлопок…</p><p>— Не рыпаться, это ограбление!</p><p>… а следом за ним женский крик.</p><p>— Деньги из кассы, живо!</p><p>Девчонка вскрикнула и дернулась, но я вцепилась и силой удержала на месте. Узнав в грабителе странного посетителя, сразу поняла, что у этого рука не дрогнет. Пришел сюда с отчаянной решимостью, поставив всё на кон. Пан — или пропал. Человеческая жизнь уже не имеет цены, а жизнь ребёнка в особенности.</p><p>Кого будут защищать в первую очередь?</p><p>Кто станет уязвимым местом?</p><p>Ради чьей безопасности пойдут на всё?</p><p>Когда дуло пистолета уставилось в нашу сторону, я даже не удивилась. События воспринимались с заторможенностью и чужим спокойствием. Отпустив телефон, удержав девчонку, за короткие секунды сумела переместиться так, чтобы оказаться между грабителем и ребёнком. До полноценного укрытия не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. У подонка оставался шанс задеть малявку, а это было скверно.</p><p>— У тебя есть полминуты, затем я пристрелю девчонку!</p><p>— Кара!</p><p>— Мама!</p><p>Я помешала мелкой рвануть к родительнице, но это было чертовски сложно. Напуганный ребёнок рвался к женщине рядом со стойкой, стоявшей довольно близко к грабителю. Заметив это, мужчина отшатнулся и приказал всем падать на пол, для убедительности стрельнув правее сантиметров на двадцать. Пуля попала в баннер, задев строки пароля от сети.</p><p>Паника разом прекратилась, последним восклицанием стало моё имя. Сестра испуганно смотрела на меня, жутко побледнев при этом. Она вышла из дальнего угла, видимо, уладив бумажные проблемы, успев как раз к началу представления.</p><p>Представления? Удивительно, но мозг воспринимал происходящее не иначе, как комедию. Постановку, которая ничем не грозит. Точно, этот мужчина просто чертовски убедительный актёр, иначе быть не могло. Не могло, слышите!</p><p>На лице застыла гримаса, ноги приросли к полу. Страх сковал мои движения, в голове осталась одна мысль, единственная цель.</p><p>Не спастись самой.</p><p>Не выжить.</p><p>Не звать подмогу.</p><p>Защитить Кару. Любой ценой.</p><p>Грабитель почувствовал это, увидел ответ в моих глазах. Отголоски своей же решимости, подпитываемой не отчаянием, нет.</p><p>Плевать на требования и клуш, которые только распаляют психопата! С места не сдвинусь, понял? И на себя плевать, просто не могу думать об этом, слышишь? Хочу, отчаянно хочу проснуться, прервать кошмар, но не могу! Не могу и стою, изображая героя, которым не являюсь.</p><p>— Сестрица…</p><p>Не в силах смотреть на свою сестру, перевела взгляд на грабителя. На лице застыла странная улыбка, а сердце замедлило свой темп. Время будто бы замедлилось, а я знала, что не покину банк.</p><p>Не видя, что делали сотрудники, игнорируя прочих заложников, сосредоточила все внимание на пальцах мужчины, ожидая нового выстрела.</p><p>«Мне правда жаль!» — кричали его глаза.</p><p>«Не отступлю!» — ответила я.</p><p>Новый хлопок, а следом тело, дернувшееся в сторону, полностью прикрыв девчонку. Жуткая боль груди, мешающая думать трезво. Реальность начала терять свою четкость, но падающую следом фигуру я заметила. Не знаю, кто вырубил психопата, да и не важно.</p><p>Ребёнок цел — и это главное.</p><p>А я… плевать, не в первой.</p><p>Больно дышать, больно думать.</p><p>Что-то бьет в спину и затылок, цепкие пальцы не отпускают рукав.</p><p>Чужой крик резко умолкает, последнее, что я вижу — алое пятно на своей футболке.</p><p>Почему-то это отрезвляет, прогоняя боль. Не чувствую ни её, ни звуков, ни света.</p><p>Страх, появившийся на мгновение, исчезает, оставляя странную мокроту на губах.</p><p>Или это кровь?</p><p>Не чувствую и её.</p><p>«Верно, не стоит бояться боли. Боль… печаль… потери… смерть… всё это хорошо. Хорошо.»</p><p>Чужой голос полон мудрости и опыта, но в остатках разума нашлась лишь наглость.</p><p>«Завались, а? Не собираюсь помирать из-за такой ерунды!»</p><p>А то, что не чувствую тела — пустяк. Честное слово, пустяк. Вот сейчас соберусь и встану. Ну же, я встану, я смогу, я…</p><p>… окончательно падаю во тьму.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ниндзя взмахнул рукой — и моё тело пронзили тонкие иглы, наверняка пропитанные ядом. Повезёт, если окажется просто паралитик, но в такой вариант верилось с трудом. Убийцы выглядели настоящими профи, зачем им выжившая жертва? Я и раньше знала, что все шиноби — убийцы, но только сейчас поняла, что означает это слово. Так уж получилось, что никто из моих знакомых не проявлял свою кровожадность, оставаясь мирными и даже добрыми людьми. Однако этот ниндзя, благоразумно скрывший лицо за повязкой, несомненно был настоящим убийцей, чьей целью стала младшая дочь Казекаге, Собаку но Кин.</p><p>Уступая во всём своим братьям и сестре, я никогда не привлекала внимания ни Казекаге-сама, ни Яшамару-одзи-сана, ни старейшин. Что говорить — временами казалось, что во всём мире никому не нужна слабая и никчемная девчонка, не способная даже чакру почувствовать. Я привыкла быть тенью, невидимкой, расслабилась, зная, что не смогу никого заинтересовать. Казекаге-сама ещё несколько лет назад дал понять, что моя судьба ему безразлична, только сильные наследники достойны иметь телохранителей, только их жизнь имеет цену.</p><p>Если убийца проявит слабину и попытается шантажировать своего правителя, то его ждёт облом. Никто не придёт спасать меня, никто не остановит это неожиданное, подлое и обреченное на успех убийство. До того, как сенбоны попали в тенкецу, я заметила несколько смазанных теней. Темнота сыграла врагу на руку. Клоны? Сообщники? Бесполезно, я не могла ни защититься, ни дать достойный отпор, ни даже закричать — только беспомощно упасть, даже не почувствовав удара.</p><p>Иглы, явно напитанные чакрой, пригвоздили хрупкое тело к стене, распяв меня. Сознание, и до того бывшее в не лучшем состоянии из-за постоянных кошмаров, начало уплывать, попытавшись вырубиться. Только позорное бегство ничего не решит, лишь отсрочит неминуемое. Однажды я уже поддалась этой тьме, сдалась и отступила, чтобы очнуться в чужом теле, в другом мире.</p><p>За прошедшие семь лет Кин окончательно слилась со мной, доверив не только горькие воспоминания о тотальном игнорировании всей деревней, но и управление общим телом. Увы, но перехватывать контроль получалось в экстренных ситуациях, случавшихся не так уж и часто. На моей памяти, это покушение — первое. Стоило бы порадоваться тому, что я больше не наблюдатель, что руки и ноги послушны моей воли, но паралитик быстро отнял и эту возможность. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании и пытаться увидеть хоть что-нибудь, кроме приближающегося силуэта.</p><p>Черт, не успела. Силуэт остановился, не дойдя несколько метров, и развел руки в сторону, то ли копируя меня, то ли готовясь к применению какой-либо техники. Кин, многократно наблюдающая за тренировками кукольников, пользователей ниндзюцу и тайдзюцу, заподозрила второе, ну, а я малодушно поставила на первое.</p><p>Повинуясь медленным жестам, песок под ногами поднялся вверх, в воздухе приобретая форму бура. Было видно, что примененная техника даётся убийце с трудом, его ноги задрожали всего спустя несколько секунд, но подачу чакры он не отменил, решив загнать себя в могилу, при этом забрав мою тушку с собой.</p><p>Щаз, размечтался!</p><p>Помимо желания выжить, я хотела задать этому смертнику пару вопросов. Никто из шиноби Суны не мог повторить умение ни-сана управлять песком, кроме Казекаге, но его золотой песок ничуть не походил на ту пыль, которая сейчас начала вращение, подражая любимому приёму братца. Это что за галимая имитация? Силенок не хватило? Ха, идиот. И зачем пытаться скопировать технику джинтона, когда теми же сенбонами убить неподвижную цель намного проще, чем нитями чакры контролировать тонкие струйки песка?</p><p>Хренов подражатель не искал легких путей, чем только раззадорил мою душонку, способную сейчас беззаботно болтать, успокаивая испуганную донельзя Кин.</p><p>Однажды она уже испытала на себе действие похожей техники. Тогда Гаара под контролем Ичиби разрушил половину деревни, знатно покалечив с десяток элитных джонинов и свою младшую сестру. Песок разворотил девочке грудину, почти отправив ту на перерождение. Но по непонятной причине это не произошло. Моя душа, до этого только наблюдающая за чужой жизнью, сумела поделиться жизненной силой, значительно ускорив реабилитацию, продлившуюся около года. Время, проведенное в кровати, мы обе вспоминали с дрожью. Хотя тогда я впервые смогла достучаться до Кин, после того случая она стала слышать меня.</p><p>Теперь и поменяться ролями сумели, блеск, но почему все радостные события обязательно происходят во время тотального трындеца, когда не то, что отметить, выжить не всегда удается?</p><p>Песчаный бур донельзя напоминал Кин трагичное нападение Гаары, а мне дуло пистолета, отправившего меня сюда. Девочка в голове кричала и плакала, что-то хныча о своём желании жить. Знаю, тоже умирать не хочу. Но что можно сделать, как избежать смертельной атаки?</p><p>Будь я Казекаге-сама — задавила убийцу золотым песком.</p><p>Будь я Темари — снесла наглеца порывом ветра.</p><p>Будь я Канкуро — подменила себя марионеткой.</p><p>Будь я Гаарой — задавила жаждой крови.</p><p>Но Кин и я были простыми людьми — хрупкими и слабыми, не способными управлять чакрой и применять техники. Такова цена за запечатывание однохвостого демона в нашего близнеца, за немереную силу нашей семьи заплатили мы.</p><p>Кин мечтала быть ровней братьям и сестре, прекрасно знала доступную теорию чакры, подглядывала за чужими тренировками и умоляла джонинов научить её. Увы, но из-за ритуала, превратившего брата в безумного монстра, это было невозможно. Кто-то назвал нас проклятыми и был недалек от истины.</p><p>В мире, где все решает сила, что есть слабость?</p><p>Самое ужасное проклятие.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Не хочу умирать, не хочу, не хочу! — вопила девочка лет семи на вид.<p>Она сидела на земле, уткнувшись заплаканным лицом в колени, и отчаянно рыдала с тех самых пор, как её тело пригвоздили к стене. Пуганный воробей сразу понял, что дело запахло жаренным, и, скорее всего, бренная тушка доживает свои последние секунды. Хваленная выдержка потомственного шиноби дала сбой. Собаку, но Кин истерила, не желая мириться с жестокой реальностью. Если в прошлый раз её спасла вовремя прибывшая помощь и вмешательство чужой души, то сейчас от смерти не скрыться.</p><p>Безлюдный переулок, вечер, невозможность закричать — Кин придется бороться за свою жизнь самостоятельно.</p><p>Я это отлично понимала, но это понимание только нагнетало обстановку. Даже оказавшись в подсознании, наша связь с младшим ребёнком Казекаге никуда не исчезла. Кин слышала мои мысли, а я — её эмоции. Девчонка уже успела обозвать меня равнодушной скотиной и получить ответное «истеричка». Теперь вот — решила игнорировать более старшую и опытную душу, которая была также бессильна перед песочным буром.</p><p>Знаю, что ругаться в такой момент — вершина глупости, но не только Кин хотелось жить. Она слышала, что в подсознании время меняет свой ход, поэтому полученная отсрочка может оказаться не только блаженством перед знакомой темнотой. У нас появилась возможность придумать что-нибудь и выжить при возвращении в реальность!</p><p>Сейчас общая память пригодилась как никогда: лишенная нормальных тренировок, Кин зачитывала свитки с информацией до дыр. У девочки оказалась фотографическая память, поэтому стоило мне напрячься, как перед глазами появились ровные строки иероглифов одного из немногих свитков, посвященных ирьёдзюцу.</p><p>Уловив изменения в моём пессимистичном настроении, Кин прекратила плакать и попыталась повлиять на своё подсознание тоже. Логично, ведь если пришлая душа меняет скучную пустыню под свои нужды, то почему у законной хозяйки тела не может получиться? Но что-то пошло не так и вместо того, чтобы просматривать полезную информацию о противоядиях, вокруг неё замелькали образы моей памяти. Семилетняя девочка, не знавшая родительской любви, с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдала за моей жизнью, моей семьей.</p><p>Может я слишком требовательна к ней? Забываю, что Кин не только серьёзная малышка, но и ребёнок? Наверное, это естественно скинуть все заботы на кого-то более опытного и взрослого. Кого-то, кто заботится и поддерживает. Для неё этим кем-то стала я. Отец игнорировал всех своих детей, кроме Гаары-джинчуурики; Канкуро проводил всё время среди кукольников, оттачивая свои техники; Темари в последний раз мы видели два года назад, незадолго до инцидента с почти вырвавшимся Шукаку; Гаара же после того, как чуть не убил Кин, старался держаться на расстоянии, хотя изредка я засекала его третий глаз, парящий неподалеку. Друзей у дочери Казекаге не было, учителя ушли, а телохранителя не досталось. Вот так вечно недовольная душа заменила всю семью, развлекая одинокого ребёнка не самыми добрыми и вежливыми сказками.</p><p>Никогда не была образцовой старшей сестрой, но это и не требовалось. Кин чувствовала, что стала для меня не простой тюрьмой (каюсь, в первые дни после вселения и не такое думала), и поверила в меня. Отчего-то считала, что я обязательно вытащу нашу тушку из этой передряги.</p><p>Эх, наивная. Сил осталось совсем немного. Пришлось даже включать экономный вариант и принимать вид светящейся сферы. Теперь по подсознанию летало подобие мутировавшего одуванчика и носилось красноволосое нечто, имеющее внешность Гаары. Близнецы, ага.</p><p>Раньше даже пользовались этим, бессовестно дуря надсмотрщиков джинчуурики. Кин цепляла на спину тыкву с песком, Гаара пытался улыбаться. А затем дурацкое нападение, год реабилитации и одиночество. Кин до жути испугалась брата (или за брата), но ждала его появления. Только вот Гаара ни разу не пришёл навестить сестру, а после старался не показываться нам на глаза. Кин могла бы серьезно обидиться, если бы не моя случайно выболтанная версия о том, что джинчуурики просто не пустили к ней.</p><p>Подсознание Кин давно признало меня равноправной хозяйкой, позволив менять ландшафт пустыни по своему желанию. Я сильно не наглела, признавая особый шарм песчаных дюн и постоянного солнца, и остановилась лишь на копии своего тела. Получилось сделать это где-то на третий год попадания в чужой мир, и то последующая усталость резко отбила желание ставить эксперименты во внутреннем мире другого человека. Чтобы прийти в себя потребовалось несколько месяцев. Да, для бесплотной души это пустяк, ведь теперь в распоряжении вечность, но я всё равно маялась от скуки, устав возмущаться отвратительному воспитанию Сунагакуре. Наверное, успела свыкнуться с мыслью, что всё решает сила. Девчонка с изувеченной системой циркуляции чакры являлась чуть ли не мусором, даром что была «благородных» кровей и (в теории) могла унаследовать геном клана Казекаге.</p><p>В теории, да. До практики мы могли и не дожить.</p><p>Впервые за свою короткую жизнь Кин сумела оказаться в подсознании, но тратила открывшуюся возможность на откровенную ерунду. Знать не хочу, что интересного она нашла в моих детских воспоминаниях, ведь давно смирилась с тем, что назад мне не вернуться. Пыталась смириться, во всяком случае. Всё равно выигранное время можно было потратить на что-то полезное. Наверняка у настоящей души общего тело есть какие-то бонусы перед чужачкой. Только эти бонусы совсем не интересовали ребёнка, дорвавшегося до подобия нормальной семьи. Всё же воспоминания не заменят живых родственников, что бы там не думала расчувствовавшаяся Кин.</p><p>Находясь в форме светящейся сферы, которой не пользовалась года четыре, я напоминала себе сердитого ежа. Меня окружили воспоминания Кин, связанные с ремеслом шиноби. Никто не собирался качественно обучать мусор, но пытливая девчонка не раз умудрялась подсматривать за чужими тренировками или выбивать секреты джинтона от брата. Те разговоры велись ещё до происшествия с временным безумием, поэтому запомнились смутно. Но, находясь во внутреннем мире, я безжалостно прибавляла им четкости и меняла качество воспроизведения, отмахиваясь от ассоциаций с видеоредакторами из моего мира. Просто сознание подстраивалось под привычки пользователя, приняв вид полузабытого интерфейса когда-то родной программы.</p><p>Я и не догадывалась, как соскучилась по простым и понятным функциям. Отвыкла от удобств двадцать первого века, перестроившись на суровые реалии нынешней обстановки.</p><p>Определенно, вместе с редактором дела пошли веселее. Всего за несколько секунд я просмотрела всё, что знала Кин о чакре, техниках, тайдзюцу и геномах. Вспомнила и уроки по тактике кукловодов, которые сейчас были совсем не в тему. Знания о ядах могли бы быть полезными, но куда востребованными казались антидоты. Много ли навоюешь с парализованным телом? А нам нужно не только повоевать, но и выжить.</p><p>Как же всё это напряжно. Когда выберемся из этой передряги, я обязательно сменю обстановку и покажу девочке настоящий пляж. Благо время в подсознании и реальном мире идёт по разному. По моим прикидкам секунда там разменивается на тридцать минут здесь. Хотелось бы верить, что всё будет именно так, иначе очень скоро нам будет не до ерунды.</p><p>— Сестрица, мы будем жить? — с поразительной наивностью спросила подошедшая ближе Кин.</p><p>Она совсем не удивилась тому, что девушка неожиданно трансформировалась в летающую сферу, будто знала о происходящем куда больше, чем показывала. И вообще, после просмотра моих воспоминаний девочка успокоилась и даже нашла в себе силы скромно улыбнуться.</p><p>Хотелось твердо сказать, что да, будем и ещё как, но я не сумела соврать. Только не этому чуду с наивными глазёнками, напомнившими ту, которую я защищала перед смертью.</p><p>С другой стороны, даже после смерти тела я продолжила жить. Пусть и в качестве призрака, но продолжила. Есть ли шанс, что невинная Кин получит шанс на лучшую судьбу? Обязательно должен быть, иначе невозможно.</p><p>— Я сделаю всё, что смогу.</p><p>— Ты совсем не веришь в себя.</p><p>У меня есть причины делать обратное? Всё же ты ещё ребёнок, Кин, совсем не видавший жизни.</p><p>Девочка надула губы, явно услышав не самые лестные мысли о себе. Никогда не отличалась любовью к детям и даже после семи лет совместной жизни не научилась нормально общаться с младшей. Кажется, она поняла и это, потому что рассеянно улыбнулась, будто прощая такое отношение к своей особе.</p><p>— Значит эта пустыня — мой внутренний мир? — неожиданно спросила Кин, смотря на окружающие нас золотые пески.</p><p>— Скорее всего. Я провела в этом месте семь лет, но так и не поняла, как здесь всё устроено. Разве что могу сказать, что твои эмоции сказываются на погоде и состоянии мира. В остальном пустыня никак не связана с внешним миром.</p><p>— Прекрасное место, — прошептала она, прикусив губу. — Такое умиротворенное и безмятежное, словно и не из моего мира вовсе.</p><p>Кажется, девочка наконец поверила в то, что я не побочный результат техники запечатывания, а душа из двадцать первого века. Жаль обстановка не располагала к душевным разговорам, острое желание спастись любой ценой сменилось странной апатией. Повлияла ли так улыбка Кин или общая безмятежность пустыни, но, паря на уровне глаз проекции реального тела несостоявшейся куноичи, я не пыталась каким-то образом вырвать шанс задержаться в мире подольше.</p><p>Кин вытянула руку вперёд и плавно повела кистью, идеально копируя движения Гаары. Раньше девочка рвала жилы ради признания отца, теперь же относилась к своей неполноценности намного проще. Переживания остались, но истерики прекратились. В конце концов, я была обычным человеком и ничуть этого не стыдилась. Для мелкой так и вовсе казалась второй старшей сестрой, гораздо авторитетнее Темари. Жаль, я не уделяла времени для посещения секций борьбы или восточных единоборств, тогда смогла бы дать ей что-то большее, чем банальное тепло и понимание.</p><p>— Ты многое сделала для меня, — сказала Кин после того, как поднявшийся песок покорился её воле, извиваясь змейкой в воздухе. — Не стоит корить себя за невозможное. Я вечно буду тебе благодарна, сестрица.</p><p>— Что за пафос? — в пустоту проворчала я, завороженно наблюдая за прекрасным зрелищем. — Лучше завязывай с этим, пока не поздно.</p><p>— Другого шанса может и не быть, — пожала та плечами.</p><p>С кем поведешься, говорите? Не узнать собственные интонации из чужих уст было невозможно. Я слегка улыбнулась, чувствуя странное тепло в груди. Кин, маленькая и наивная, совсем не заслужила уйти так рано. Никто не заслужил.</p><p>— Что за пессимизм? — глупая попытка пошутить, когда мы обе понимаем неизбежность конца.</p><p>— Здоровый реализм, — машинально ответила девочка, из вредности показывая язык.</p><p>И замерла. Зрачки удивленно расширились, а рот приоткрылся. Казалось, она увидела в бескрайнем пейзаже пустыни что-то особенное. Я перелетела чуть в сторону, сомневаясь, а не розыгрыш ли это. Только… это видение создано вовсе не Кин. Она была слишком мала, чтобы запомнить лицо своей матери, а после никто не говорил о ней. И вот, Карура, собственной персоной.</p><p>Ее силуэт темным пятном выделялся на фоне золотого песка. глаза, уставшие и печальные, смотрели на Кин с родительской нежностью. Мать и дочь тянулись друг к другу всей душой, но ничего не делали. Кин и вовсе дернулась в мою сторону, но осталась на месте. Её глаза с жадностью всматривались в лицо куноичи, а по детски пухлым щекам текли слезы.</p><p>— Мама, — неверяще прошептала она.</p><p>Даже не зная Каруру, Кин все поняла. И, стоило женщине кивнуть, как девочка бросилась вперед. Песок и не думал задерживать младшую дочь Казекаге, напротив, ускорял её. Во внутреннем мире искалеченная система регуляции чакры не имела значения, лишь желание и воля.</p><p>Я продолжала парить в воздухе, наблюдая за воссоединением семьи. Лишней при этом себя не чувствовала. Только недоумевала, что послужило причиной появления умершей куноичи. В мире шиноби и не такое происходит, но все же… как?</p><p>Карура, вдоволь наобнимавшись с дочерью, поманила меня — и я полетела. Кин отлипла от матери и теперь смотрела с любопытством и счастьем. Кажется, они успели о чем-то договориться.</p><p>— Для меня честь познакомиться с той, кто столько лет оберегал Кин, — сказала куноичи, поклонившись.</p><p>Будь я человеком, наверняка на лице отобразилась непередаваемая гамма эмоций. Удивление, шок, смятение… Сфере души было доступно лишь сияние, которое замерцало, выдавая все мое непонимание.</p><p>— Я… тоже рада встрече с вами, Карура-сама. И все же, как вы оказались здесь? Вы ведь…</p><p>— Мертва. Моя любовь к Гааре и Кин позволила запечатать чакру, но большая часть досталась сыну. Его песок управляется моим желанием защитить. Во всяком случае сейчас, когда Гаара живет эмоциями. Я думала, что раз Кин не стала джинчуурики, то её жизнь будет счастливее и безопаснее, что Раса не забудет о дочери… — голос Каруры менял свою интонацию, передавая все те переживания, что терзали призрак матери.</p><p>Призрак. И точно, мы с ней призраки, волей судьбы оказавшиеся в душе Кин.</p><p>- Проблемы с управлением чакрой, которые так отравляли жизнь Кин, вызваны моим вмешательством, - призналась куноичи. - Стоит мне исчезнуть и начнется восстановление. Не сразу, потребуется время для восстановления, но у тела будет шанс. Возможность. </p><p>Сфера резко мигнула, выдавая мою реакцию на слово "тело". Разговор резко перестал нравиться, напротив, теперь Карура вызывала страх. Опасность. Верилось, что когда-то она была одной из лучших куноичи Суны, её гордостью.</p><p>- Сестрица, - вмешалась Кин, продолжая счастливо улыбаться, - я... и так живу взаймы. Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Единственная семья, самая важная опора. Прошу, не горячись. Мама хочет лучшего для нас обеих. </p><p>- Кин, - отчаяние в моем голосе нельзя было передать словами.</p><p>С самого первого дня её жизни я делала все, чтобы защитить Кин. Сотни, тысячи воспоминаний оглушали. Я не могла поверить, что ребенок передо мной настолько серьезен, что все происходящее правда. Карура и Кин уйдут на перерождение, я же останусь единственной душой в этом теле. </p><p>Силуэты начали распадаться на песчинки, мою душу будто рвали на части. Я метнулась к Кин, но не почувствовала и эфемерного прикосновения. Только услышала детский смех, уносящийся эхом в небо:</p><p>"Живи, сестрица, живи за нас двоих".</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сфера души снова преобразилась в человеческий облик. Мне же было все равно. Безмятежную пустыню затянула буря, которая и выкинула меня в реальный мир.<p>Желание и воля, сила духа и скорость мысли - за все время, проведенное в, по сути своей, голове, реальность почти не изменилась. Единственное, что отличалось, это яростная жажда мести, подкрепленная исчезновением единственной причины жить. Исчезновением Кин.</p><p>Казекаге, старейшины, наемные убийцы - все они, своей неумной жадностью и непомерными амбициями, привели к трагедии. Они разрушили семью и не одну. </p><p>Карура сказала, что для окончательного восстановления потребуется время. Для единичного же всплеска, используя остатки её чакры, должно было хватить и моего нынешнего состояния. После придет откат, но восстанавливаться не впервой. С нападением Гаары не сравнится ничто. И боль больше не имела значения.</p><p>Я вскинула голову, смотря на убийцу с неприкрытой враждой и отчаянием. Он отшатнулся, не ожидая такой резкой перемены. Контраст с маленькой девочкой наверняка зашкаливал. Я же сосредоточилась на жаре в груди, вызванном начавшей работу СЦЧ. Клановый элемент, управление песком, всегда был связан с Но Собаку. </p><p>И не этому подражателю обвинять Гаару в моем убийстве.</p><p>Не позволю!</p><p>Сегодня умру не я.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>